runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
King Blue Dragon
The King Blue Dragon is a dreaded two-headed dragon located in his lair, deep in the sewers underneath the city of Varrock. Despite being one of the weakest dragon boss encounters, players should not take him lightly, as he is still fairly powerful magic-class monster, and players should always take an Anti-dragon shield as his dragonfire breath is very deadly without protection. The King Blue Dragon can also be killed as a Slayer assignment for Blue dragons, and as a result he is a fairly popular boss among PvMers. Getting there There are two ways that players can reach the King Blue Dragon's Lair. * The most common route to the King Blue Dragon is through the Varrock Sewers, which can be accessed via a manhole just east of Varrock Palace. From there, you have to travel to the extended part of the Varrock Sewers until you reach a cave entrance, which take the player to the lair. * Player with 51 Agility can also use the Edgeville Dungeon pipe shortcut and follow the corridors to the extended sewers, and proceed as usual. Attacks The King Blue Dragon primarily attacks with magic, by shooting a Fire Blast spell at the player, although he also uses melee if the player is standing next to them and ranged if the player is away from his melee distance. He also uses both close-range and long-distance dragonbreath attacks. Strategy As with all dragons, protection from dragonfire is essential to fight the King Blue Dragon, as without any protection the dragon can hit well over 3000 with their breath otherwise (Resonance does work against their breath, however). Thus, an Anti-dragon shield or type of dragonfire shield can be combined with an antifire potion, the Protect from Magic prayer and a one-handed weapon to negate the deadly breath. Make sure to have both the shield and antifire potion, otherwise the dragon can still hit over 1,500. Super antifire potions are unnecessary as the dragonfire damage is negligible with just an antifire potion. At higher levels the need for such items will become unnecessary due to the speed the player is able to kill each dragon. With a high defence level (recommended 80+) and Protect/Deflect Magic, like all chromatic dragons, the King Blue Dragon's breath attack damage is significantly mitigated, even without armour. Using gear with a decent magic defence stat, Protect/Deflect Magic, a method of prayer restoration (Super Restores recommended due to stat drain breath), and Range/Magic, it is easily possible to tank the dragonfire solo whilst using dual/2-handed weaponry with low to mid tier food (Tuna, Lobsters, Swordfish). Players should be wary to maintain their prayer points and defence level, and not enter melee range throughout the fight. The bonuses of the slayer helmet and the dragon slayer gloves apply on this monster if on a blue dragon task. Players can gain a decent damage bonus on the King Blue Dragon if they use all of these bonuses. This boost can be increased with a dominion marker. He also has a damage cap of 5,000 for a normal attack, and 6,000 on a critical hit. Players should take this cap into account when using Incendiary Shot. Drops Always |} Armour and Weapons |} Charms *1-4 of every charm (semi-rare) Others |} Category:Dragon